Lotus (Batman)
Lotus (Nobu McCarthy) was the henchwoman in the 1968 episode "Louie's Lethal Lilac Time" for the TV series "Batman". In the opening sequence of the episode, we see Sassafras (Ronald Knight) and Saffron (John Dennis), two of Louie The Lilac's (Milton Berle) gang members kidnap Bruce Wayne (Adam West) and Dick Grayson (Burt Ward) from Bruce Wayne's beachouse. Barbara Gordon (Yvonne Craig) was at the beachouse at the time of the kidnapping and notified her father, Commissioner Gordon (Neil Hamilton) of the proceedings, who in turn attempted to contact Batman and Robin. Bruce and Dick were taken to Louie's hideout at the Defunct Fragrance Factory on Lavender Lane, where they were tied to some machinery and the ambergris is turned over to Lotus. Lotus was a perfume expert and moll for Louie. Lotus told Louie that she needed scent pouches from several animals, including deer, beavers, civet cats, and muskrats. As a result, Louie sent Saffron and Sassafras after some animals, and then planned to have Bruce, who was an animal expert, to remove the scent pouches once the animals were secured. Louie's whole idea is that he will corner the market on perfume, soap, and cosmetics. Back in the Batcave, Alfred used the Batcomputer to locate his masters. He alerted Barbara who headed for the factory as Batgirl. In addition, Alfred sent the Batmobile by remote control to the factory. When Batgirl arrived, she was immediately captured and dumped into a vat which Louie ordered filled with hot oil used to extract the scent from the blossoms. It should be noted how deliciously lustful her gleam in her eye was when she sees her chance to deep fat fry Batgirl. Bruce Wayne continuously refused to operate on the animals, and he was then forced to do so in order to spare Batgirl's life. Bruce and Dick were provided 2 glasses of warm water for the procedure, and then locked in the basement with the animals. However, Louie had no intention of honoring his deal, and planned on killing the caped crusaders. Bruce introduced his latest invention, the Instant Unfolding Batcostumes with Utility Belts. Therefore, Bruce and Dick turned into Batman and Robin, and escaped out of the basement. Then they rescued Batgirl from the vat and routed the entire gang. The last step was to rescue the kidnapped Bruce and Dick in the basement and reemerge s Bruce and Dick. After Louie his gang and Lotus were arrested, we see women's rights spokesperson Nora Clavicle (Barbara Rush) and her henchwomen, Evelina (June Wilkinson) and Angelina (Inga Neilsen), as she talks about her plan to overrun the male-populated government in Gotham City. Trivia *Lotus appears to have replaced Lila (Lisa Seagram) as the moll for Louie the Lilac who appeared in the 1967 episode "Louie, the Lilac" for the TV series "Batman". Gallery batman-lilac-batgirl-trap.jpg batman-lilac-villains.jpg screenshot_6175.png screenshot_6176.png screenshot_6177.png lllt2.jpg lllt12.jpg newvat2.JPG Unknownnobu.jpeg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Open Side Dress Category:Scientist Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Master Manipulator